


Tang

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cressen is fine. Cressen is not a maester anymore. Cressen is no longer fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tang

It was true that his hip was cured, better than before his altercation with the red woman, almost better than it ever was. But it was also true that he was no longer the maester of Dragonstone, the maester of the king, that was to be Pylos now. And it all still left a bitter taste in my mouth, whenever I thought about it.

Putting all maters of bitter tastes aside, I feel the pressure of her hand in the back of my head, and the hills of her feet digging in my back. The thick red hair that she had above her cunt was right under my nose, filling my lungs with her smell. If I knew a woman could smell like this, maybe I would have never turned into a maester all those year back.

The way he came to lay with his head between her round tights was almost funny, for she tried to comfort me then, caressing my head and saying how I had all my time to teach her about the things I learned at the Old Town. And it was I who leaned her down to my bed, in spite my old age, and dragged the soft material of her skirts up her waist. She tasted better than what I expected, salty, better than anything I ever tasted. But then, no food ever screamed my name as I ran my tongue over it.

And she was still so young, so interested in what I had to say, with so many questions about each and every book I had up in my tower - not my tower anymore, no matter the pity that made Stannis say that the tower was mine, and that the new maester would have to make do with a new one. Those red eyes followed his hands in the air as I explained her, the many uses of a plant or another.

There was no warmer place than between her tights, with her skin on his ears, his beard tickling her, making her bulk her hips to his mouth. My tongue ventured into her, and I nearly drove her to tears. Melisandre must be so used in ruling the man around her, or taking her pleasure from them, and ordering them beneath her, that I doubt that others did this for her before.

In the beginning, she would gasp when my breath met the sensitive skin of her cunt. I resisted the urge to pet the thick red hair that adorned pink flesh. May the Stranger help him, he had to shove is tongue into her, and have her legs hug his shoulders, to keep himself from kissing and caressing her as a whole, to him from treating her like a delicate thing.

I was fooling myself with her tender smiles and calm personality. Melisandre was no defenseless woman, she knew how to take care of herself, she needed no help, and most certainly not from an old frail man. All was forgotten was she shock under his mouth, and instead of pushing him away, she pulled him up, kissing him, tasting herself as her tongue ventured in my mouth.

By the Seven, they did nothing to help him in his priestess infestation problem. He might as well start asking for help from R'hllor, the Red God must know how to deal with his most loyal follower.


End file.
